Heart of the Valkyrie
by SimmyC
Summary: RindKeiichi. Due to Keiichi's special abilities, Rind asked to be reassigned to the Morisato Residence in order to protect K1. But is his protection the only reason she is there?


-Heart of the Valkyrie

-An Oh! My Goddess story.

-I really want to complete the updates for my Evangelion fics (mainly, "Fullmetal Evangelion" and "Unfortunate…"), but a bit of writer's block has hit me. Well, not quite. Just had the lack of desire to continue where I left off on both updates of said stories (which IMO, is just as bad as writer's block, or is writer's block). Since to get out of my funk, I've decided to start this fic!

-Short summary. After the incident with the Angel Eater, Rind believes that due to Keiichi's uniqueness as a mortal, that he will be attracted by many unsavory demons. But is her only reason there is to protect the world? Or to get closer to a certain someone?

-Disclaimer… I do not own Oh! My Goddess. I am simply borrowing the characters here to make a silly story. Please don't sue me!

-Without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Heaven

Heaven... this was, and still is, the place where all the gods and goddesses reside since the dawn of time. It's a place few mortals will ever see in their lifetime. Afterlife is another issue entirely, but that would be completely up to the individual, and whether he (or she) follows the path that would lead them to this paradise.

One individual that appeared to be following that very path goes by the name Keiichi Morisato. A man that was apparently both blessed and cursed with amazing luck, for good or bad. After all, who else could live in a house full of gorgeous goddesses? Most could only dream of living with even just one of them! Of course, the downside to living with these heavenly beings was the extreme danger that always followed them. Mainly, demonic beings and inter-dimensional spirits set on destroying the world passing through from time to time, but this was well worth it when you got to literally live with three goddesses, right?

And it was due to Keiichi Morisato that the current meeting was called. Kneeling in front of the grand courtyard was Rind, Goddess of the Axe, first class, special duty, limited license goddess belonging to the Valkyries, Heaven's combat division. Not only was she part of this elite group, she was also one of, if not the most powerful warriors to ever grace Heaven's skies.

Both her angels had been summoned. Rind was one of the few goddesses to be powerful enough to hold two angels at once, though this fact was hidden from most of her fellow gods and goddesses. Since she usually kept one of her angels hidden from the other celestial beings' view, most of the other gods and goddesses believed that her Angel only held one wing. On this day however, it was apparent that she held the twin Angels, Cool Mint and Spear Mint. Since angels were a part of the gods and goddesses' being, they could not hide their true feelings when summoned, and at the moment, both had serious expressions on their faces.

In front of the kneeling Rind stood the All-Father, Kami-sama. The image he portrayed was that of an old regal man wearing a long flowing robe. This, however, was not his true form, for his real appearance was one of such beauty that very few, even among the gods, could even begin to comprehend. He looked down at Rind with benevolent eyes as he addressed her.

"Rise, my daughter." Kami-sama said, his voice vibrating throughout the courtyard. After Rind stood up from her kneeling position, Kami-sama continued. "What is it that you desired from me?"

"I would like to request that my post be reassigned, Father." Rind said in a firm voice. "I believe my services would be of better use on Midgard."

"And where would you like to be reassigned to, my child?" Kami-sama said in a soft, yet regal voice.

"I would like to be reassigned to the Morisato residence along with the Norns, Father." Rind said, her body rigid and her face an emotionless mask. Both Cool Mint and Spear Mint mimicked Rind's stance, though they showed a bit more concern than Rind was letting on.

"What is the reasoning behind your request to be reassigned there?" Kami-sama said, a little surprised by Rind's request. His surprise was mostly dictated by the knowledge that, if a place on Earth was prepared for attacks from demonic forces; it was the Morisato Temple. "Do you not believe that Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld can handle any future occurrences on their own?"

"It is not that I lack faith in their ability to deal with any future incidents, especially with first class goddess Belldandy there," she explained. "However, given what I have observed concerning Keiichi Morisato, they will likely need all the help they can get in the near future."

"Hmm." Kami-sama contemplated the Valkyrie's words for a second. "Tell me, child, what is it you have seen in Keiichi Morisato that concerns you so much?"

"Keiichi…" Rind caught herself before she continued. "Lord Morisato managed to gain access to one of my Angels. This is a feat that very few mortals could even survive, much less handle. And yet, not only was he able to handle carrying an angel… he was able to call it out without any major harm to his self. At first I thought it was due to the goddesses' love for him but… what if it wasn't? What if this power is something that Lord Morisato always had? Already Hild knows about this incident. And once word spreads about this uniquely powerful mortal, the world may be in grave danger."

"I see." Kami-sama nodded in agreement. He already knew that Keiichi Morisato was a little unique. It was why he had not only allowed Belldandy to accept his wish, but also let Urd and Skuld hang around him as well. However, once this bit of news that he could handle carrying an angel by himself became common knowledge, every demon and supernatural spirit would be salivating at the thought of getting their hands on such a powerful mortal. There was no reason to not have another goddess around him at all time for added protection, especially if that goddess was one of his strongest Valkyries. Still, there was one issue that would have to be cleared before he allowed this. "You have made a compelling argument in favor of your reassignment to the Morisato Residence. But is saving the world truly your only reason for this request?"

"No." Rind answered in a rigid tone. For the briefest moment, her hard gaze softened, and this did not go unnoticed by Kami-sama. "I also do not wish for any harm to befall Lord Morisato." Both Cool Mint and Spear Mint closed their eyes, and nodded lightly.

"Hmm." Kami-sama smiled lightly at this. While a mostly unemotional warrior such as Rind was something even the Kingdom of Heaven needed in order to protect the balance of the universe, it was still gratifying to see her open up. "Very well. For the sake of the universe, and for the sake of Keiichi Morisato, I will reassign you to the Morisato Temple, effective immediately. You are dismissed. Go with my blessing, daughter."

"Thank you Father," Rind said as she bowed slightly. She called back Cool Mint and Spear Mint, then turned around and walked out of Kami-sama's chamber. 'We'll soon be seeing each other again, Keiichi Morisato!' she thought with satisfaction.

-Back on Milgard…

Morisato Residence

"Oh no, you don't!" Sigel, the upgraded welcome robot, yelled to her pursuer. Using the wheels on her feet, she skated around the outdoor courtyard of the temple.

"Beep Beep Beep!" Banpei bleeped with his arms outstretched as he attempted to catch his love. He sped off after Sigel, careful not to run into any obstacles that she placed in front of him. Catching Sigel was something he had attempted many times, but always failed to accomplish. And he never really thought about what he would do when he finally did catch her.

Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld sat outside the temple, sipping their tea, with their angels hovering over their shoulders, playing a game of poker. Since it was such a beautiful day, they had decided to spend their time outside of the old, but still beautiful, temple that they had been calling home for the past few years.

The only one still inside was Keiichi who, unfortunately, had to spend his time studying German, the last class he had to do before he could graduate.

Urd eyed Sigel and Banpei chasing each other around the temple for a while, frowning slightly. "Does Banpei really think that acting like this will make Sigel fall in love with him?"

Skuld raised her arms up in defeat. "Hey, I keep telling him this is not the way to go in winning her heart. But he just keeps doing it."

"As if you would know anything about how to win a woman's heart," Urd grinned at Skuld, who glared menacingly at her. "Still, that's true. You don't have to be me, the Goddess of Love, to know that what he's doing will not work!"

"Phbbtt. Goddess of Love! You can't even get two cockroaches to fall in love with each other!" Skuld shot back.

"Grrrr." Urd growled, poking Skuld's head with her finger. "That's because the potion I used wasn't strong enough!"

"Ow! Hey!" Skuld yelled.

"I wouldn't know about that, Urd." Belldandy said softly as she took a short glance at Banpei and Sigel's chase. "While it might not be the best method, I think that what Banpei is doing is an expression of love that is reaching Sigel. And I think that Sigel wouldn't have it any other way."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiightttt..." Urd said as she rolled her eyes. While she would never question Belldandy's wisdom, well, this has been going on for like what, a few weeks now? "Well, I think any woman would prefer a simple date to being chased around like some sort of prize to be won." She took a sip of her sake-laced tea as she peered to the side, catching Keiichi studying through the window. "Hey Keiichi! Why don't you take a break and spend some time with us for a while?"

"Easy for you to say!" Keiichi yelled back. He was furiously scribbling down on his notepad. "That whole angel eater incident took up so much of my time that I completely forgot that there was a test tomorrow! And given how well I did on the last quiz, I can't screw this up if I want to have any hope of graduating at all! AAARGH!"

Urd sighed. "Well, if you need a little extra 'boost', I'm always here to help!"

Keiichi shook his head. "I know what you mean by 'boost'. And I don't want it!"

"And besides," Belldandy interjected, getting Urd's attention. "It's better for Keiichi to do this on his own. His sense of accomplishment would be diminished if we always came to his rescue for every little matter."

Urd raised her hands in defeat. "His loss."

Suddenly, the wind picked up and began to whirl, gaining strength and power with each second.

"Eh?" Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld all jumped out of their chairs and skidded back away from the whirlwind, deploying their Angels in case this was an attack. Keiichi ran up to the window. "What's going on now?"

Sigel and Banpei both stopped dead in their tracks as they both caught sight of the spinning whirlwind.

"This feeling…" Belldandy murmured as she felt the aura that was emanating from the wind.

"Is it her again?" Urd asked nervously.

Suddenly, a blinding light shots down into the center of the whirlwind, causing a loud explosion that reverberated through their bodies. And through this light… a certain Valkyrie descended down from the sky. Rind, decked out in her full battle uniform, lightly landed on the ground in front of Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld, and carefully observed each goddess before speaking. "First class, special duty limited goddess Rind reporting!"

The Norns's angels all retracted into their bodies, out of fear for what this could mean. After all, none of the goddesses expected to see her again. Not this soon at least. And the Angel Eater was still way too fresh in their minds.

Belldandy was the first to speak. "Rind? Why are you here?"

Skuld's eyes narrowed, flashing with anger. "You better not have another angel eater! We had enough trouble with the last one…"

Belldandy raised her hand to pacify her younger sister. "Wait, Skuld. Let Rind explain." She then turned to Rind. "So please, could you tell us why you are here?"

Still stone-faced and without a hint of a smile, Rind answered in a rigid unyielding voice. "I have been reassigned by Kami-sama to this location. I will now be staying here for an indefinite amount of time."

The goddesses and Keiichi stared at her in total silence for several seconds before reacting. And when they did their reaction was, predictably enough, the same.

"Say WHAT?"

* * *

-------End of Prologue

Woohoo! This is the start of my Rind and Keiichi fic! And from the looks of it, I'm the first one too! I'm still hoping to get my Eva updates up and going. Hopefully, by getting this prologue out of the way, this could get me out of my funk and do just that!

Other than my Urd and Keiichi fic, I also have a Hild and Keiichi fic planned as well. Don't expect any updates until after I update my Eva fics though. Those (one after 9 months, the other, 6) take priority over those. Still, after those are out of the way, expect more OMG fics from me!

First Chapter, now that Rind has joined the Morisato family, what will this mean for everyone? And is Rind right about the potential dangers that Keiichi is in? Until then… later!

Thanks for GenocideHeart for beta reading this chapter! Heck, with so many changes that he made, he's more like a co-writer than a beta reader! Sorry for handing you this crap and thinking you could turn it into gold. :-P


End file.
